


City of Change：城无定数

by Maryandmathew



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Conversations, First Time, M/M, Modern Royalty, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 罗马假日AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个很微妙的游戏：Chris假装他不是记者，Tom假装他不是王子，不过无论如何，现实中是不会有这种事啦~~<br/>基于罗马假日改编，参照日落之前。</p><p>This is a translation work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 出逃

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [City of Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756544) by [suicidallyreckless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidallyreckless/pseuds/suicidallyreckless). 



> Many thanks to suicidallyreckless for writing this lovely lovely fic and allowing me to translate it, a happy ending please?

马德里的丽兹酒店从来就免不了金碧辉煌，肯定啦，不然怎么会有王子在此预定呢？虽然不是王子殿下他本人，那太荒谬了，是他效率惊人的私人助理，上个月她在九分钟电话里讲了一般人要说二十分钟的安排事宜。

不过呢，王子做得也算不错，——他出现了。

Tom走进大理石地面的金光璀璨的酒店大堂，低垂着眼睛手插在衣兜里，一声哈欠溜了出来，左边站着的是他拎着一大堆行李的夜间保镖Isaac，上述提及那个助理Britta，站在他右边絮絮叨叨个没完：

“下个月就要举办我们之前商讨过那个和平峰会了，我终于安排妥当让你参会。”

Tom看着她问道，“在峰会上吗？”

“随后的晚宴上，国王陛下会亲自参与会议，不过那里并没有安排摄像，只在晚宴上才可以。”

“啊对，太笨了我”，Tom说着又低下头研究着地板，神情放松了许多。

“今年秋天的法国出访我会给你安排个好位置的”，她说着瞄了眼大堂，“这会儿经理应该出来接我们了啊，啊——他来了。”

一个身材十分壮硕的男人径直走向他们，他身上的巴黎世家西装箍得紧绷绷的，已经过了晚间十一点钟，这么穿太扎眼了，Tom抚了把他毛糙糙没有好好打理的卷发，Britta在下飞机后曾建议开个短会，Tom都在一旁站直很谦逊的模样，而如今走向他的这个男人简直让人犹如芒刺在背。

经理一脸自得的神色，笑起来还有酒窝露出白花花的牙齿，“殿下，您莅临马德里能光降敝处实在让我们蓬荜生辉，我是这间酒店的持有者兼职经理Flores先生，请让我为您今晚的总统套房带路。”

“对于你们的安排我非常印象深刻”，Thor答道，看起来很诚恳的样子，“我们都很期待。”

Flores先生整了把领带说道：“谢谢您的夸奖，我荣幸之至，电梯这边请。”

一个行李生走过来接过Issac手里的行囊，通向套房的一路上Flores都在喋喋不休讲述着这里的历史和奇闻异事，——显然他没有注意到Tom脸上那掩饰得很好的冷漠神情，王子殿下经过这么多年来周旋各式各样的东道主已经能很熟练地掌握什么时候该点头示意或者表现出兴趣盎然，礼仪风范拿捏得再好不过。

不过这次峰会，肯定会……很了无生趣，虽然这么说有点可悲。忽然之间他胸腔里好像有种很熟悉的感觉升起，好像在挤压着他的肺部，开始扎根在心底，却只好在身边有人的时候不动声色，等过会儿有私人空间再说。

电梯叮咚一声响起，在他们来到最顶层的时候Tom好像重新回到世界。

“如果您饿了，我们这里的餐厅是整个城里最好的”，Florese介绍道：“我们的菲力牛排都是最新空运而来，所有食客都是赞不绝口呢，味道最鲜美了。”

“哦，那……”Britta在身后拍了拍他后背说道，“不是什么我平时喜欢的，不过今晚有点累，就准备厨师们最拿手的吧。”

Flores微笑道，“好的，一会儿我为您准备，现在到啦”，他掏出张房卡插到卡槽里，拉开一扇双拉门，这间总统套房显然布置得会让大多数人振奋不已。

浅蓝灰色的墙壁，松软的沙发，奶油色的窗帘，一张深色木质材料的咖啡桌，镀金框架的镜子，巨大的落地窗，所有的门都是打开的，可以看见一隅起居室和两个主卧室，帆布灯罩的台灯和枝形吊灯的淡淡光晕让这里的气氛格外柔媚。

可是一行五人里面，只有Flores很怡然自得于眼前的美景，Britta带着侍应生走进卧室安放行李，把王子的包裹放在合适位置等着自己打开，Isaac徘徊在门边观察着房间布局，Tom走向沙发，仅剩的一点力气都用来维持不把无聊的神情挂在脸上了。

“这里非常完美”，Tom面向Flores先生说，大家都拍着巴掌，虽然并没有异议，“我不再叨扰了，请自便吧先生。”

“谢谢您，殿下，如果您有需求，无论任何需求，请拨打前台电话，我会亲自处理，希望您住的舒适”，Flores微微点头后礼貌地退出，侍应生也跟着走了出去。

Britta从行李堆里走出来，肩膀上还夹着电话，Tom把手插进裤兜，谁都不看只是盯着套房里的会客区。

“给我五分钟，我去检查下走廊过道我的房间行李”，Britta说着已经走向了门边。

“哦，住另一间卧室啦”，一天里Tom的这句话已经说了十遍，“订两间套房太荒谬了。”

“如果你有个狗仔队都肯相信的合适理由的话，我再如此吧”，她说着嘲讽地望了一眼，Issac也跟着她走出去随后关上了房门。

 Tom无精打采地走进卧房，Britta有点高估他对于大众的影响力了，他的举动一般只会出现在报纸上的第六版而已，绯闻会上第五版，如果是什么艳情桃花可能会上第三版，不过那可就是最糟糕的事了，没人关心他这种出访盟国递交友好协议的没什么名声在外的王室的，就算有报纸写到Tom也不过是确保还有这么个丹麦王子的存在，恐怕还要附上几句调侃哈姆雷特的笑话，只有英国王室才经常霸占报纸头条，上帝啊，为什么大家都认为他们是最后的君主制国家？

拉开窗帘，Tom眺望着远处的斯德恩尖顶式的建筑的商业区，路灯都散发着模糊的橘色柔和光芒，古老的建筑间街道曲折环绕，任何人都说马德里比起繁华的纽约或者时尚之都巴黎都毫不逊色，或许有过之而无不及呢，不过在Tom看来，多年来身处州府大厦或是宫殿让他觉得所有的豪华设备不过是无耻的可弃之物。

正是这可怖的特权优越气息毒害了他的肺腑，让他对晚餐一点胃口也没有。

正在这时，敲门声响起，Tom出声请进，一个圆脸的侍者推着餐车走进来，上面有个盖着的餐盘，他说道晚餐送来了，虽然看着Tom的一脸粗鲁的嘲弄很是茫然，不过还是带着相当可观的小费离去。

一份菲力牛排，配菜土豆，还有埋在银色冰桶里的一瓶红酒，可是Tom把餐车留在外面就又躲回了卧室，他猜的出这菜什么味道，牛肉软的像黄油，洒满了胡椒粉的赤褐色土豆味道甜的腻人，红酒是阿塔迪酒庄2011年出品，后劲十足，——总之一切都和他现在烦躁的心情不大搭调。

他日复一日地都是沉闷乏味的照本宣科、彬彬有礼，这种一成不变真是筋疲力尽，不过一个抱怨自己职责的王子绝对是太自我了，他也不敢说出自己的内心想法，如今这些不快乐的念头已经积土成山，他好像一个懦弱的小孩，不过得赶紧打消这念头免得做出什么要命的大错。

可过去十年间他的日子几乎就是在循环反复，厌倦周围变成憎恨自我，憎恨自我又变作急躁不安，随后又是挫败失落，怀疑一切，……然后高潮是……什么都没有的空虚？更多的空虚积聚起来，如今烦恼已经在他心底扎根不知多久，面对这种毫无止境的苦恼却只能产生更多的痛苦和愤恨，都有些麻痹了。

他魂游天外好久都没有注意到有人走进来，Britta拿着电话，不住念叨着最新变更的安排事宜：

“……作为补偿，改到晚上九点吧，巴西总统会来城里，好像想送你个礼物，一把权杖还是矛什么的，我已经把他加进会晤里，所以请你好好感谢他再礼貌地拒绝吧，总之这个是多米诺骨牌效应的事儿，长话短说，还有明天的会面把十五分钟都改成半小时，我们还会有些电话会议，早上有场新闻发布会……”

“别告诉我……”

“我们早上七点十五正式开始，所以叫醒服务是在五点四十五分钟，我知道你讨厌早起不过……”

“没有转圜余地了我知道”，Tom摸摸鼻梁又看向窗外，“我们早上再说行不行，我头好痛。”

“你吃的不好么？”这问题真可笑，他餐车还留在屋外，根本没有带进卧室。

“啊拜托了，给我安眠药还有治头痛的，如果我速度快点恐怕只有五个小时睡眠时间就得去应付那些宁愿跟踪希尔顿姐妹的一大坨记者了，拜托，求你了啊。”

Tom看起来真是快崩溃了，Britta看着他痛苦表情只好缴械投降， 毕竟在她面前Tom没有力气再戴着自己的面具了，看着他无可奈何的样子好像路边捡回的什么可怜巴巴的游魂，Britta只好支支吾吾地随后低声嘟囔着，“好吧殿下”，就退出了房间。

 Tom扯下领带慢慢挪向衣橱，把柜门大敞开好让别人看不见自己，随后脱掉衣服只穿着四角短裤，这玩意儿是设计师款，贵的出奇，随后把衣服甩到箱子里，床单是埃及棉材质，羽绒纤维床垫恐怕也是他们这种身份如坐云端的人们会喜欢的，他滑进被子里去，几个小时里终于首次好好放松了下。

Britta拿着托盘，里面盛着水杯、阿司匹林和安眠药重新走了进来，Tom拿过药片囫囵一口吞下就又躺回枕头。 

 “关于明天行程我就简单说几句”，Britta期望地低声说道。

他却抬了起手Britta也只好沉默下来，虽然她并不曾恼怒地叹息一声，只是她的热情也是有限，也许这就是他们虽然几乎年龄相仿，却没有擦出任何火花的原因，甚至对于对方一点喜欢好感也没用，面对他的沉默寡言Britta从不曾问过一句，Tom也是对她的私生活一无所知，所以互道晚安后她就关熄了灯走出房。 

黑暗之中，他忽然有个念头。 

 过去几个月里，每次他心烦意乱的时候总要拿着空冰桶步出走廊填满它，好像自由一样随便走动会儿，保镖也很愿意给他这私人空间，于别人而言这毫无意义，于他而言，却好像在拯救生命。

 当他起身踱向衣橱的时候床几乎都没暖过来，衣服里面最随意的是件巴宝莉的裤子，山羊绒的毛衫，和一双小山羊皮的牛津鞋，他一股脑穿上，如果停下手好好想想的话恐怕他又会软弱下来了。

红酒的冰桶还在餐车上丝毫未动，他拿出红酒放在餐盘上，只拎着空桶走出房门，可大步走出的时候脑子却越发昏沉沉的了。 

Issac正面无表情地站在门口警卫，看到他出现的时候转过身来。 

“我就是去拿些冰块来”，Tom说道，“一会就回来”，他等不及回答就走了过去，本来也不会有什么答复的，Issac一向话语不多。

随着每一步走远感觉都越来越好，离那间套房愈远，他就觉得肩上的紧张就松弛了一分，紧绷着他每日生活的那条线好像舒展开了，随后他转过拐角走向制冰机打开按钮，咔擦，自由来啦。 

Tom在这宝贵的时间里往里装着冰块，好像当做个挑战似的，尽可能往里面垒下更多的冰块，最后，整个冰桶都填得满当当了，该回去了，糟糕的感觉又回来了。 

 一声熟悉的叮咚声在身后响起。

 一位老太太从电梯走出来步向走廊，Tom盯着眼前开启的电梯门，他们都很耐心，好像准备好了什么。

 也许这糟糕的感觉可以等等。

 他抛下手中的冰桶走进电梯，此刻头脑一片空白，完全是直觉在支配着他，那些混乱的念头都消失了，根本无需多做什么思考，他很快就下到了一楼，穿过大堂，消失入夜色之中，脑子里哪根弦好像被拉紧了，很快就植根于脑海。

 Tom满心激动地步伐古怪踉踉跄跄地走过街道，过了马路是条新街区，他跨过一条街，下个十字路口的时候他又转了方向。

噗嗤。 

 ……

 ……

…… 


	2. 好运

Chris的公寓比现今西班牙的经济形势好不了多少，三室，光秃秃的白色墙壁，简陋脆弱的家具，一扇窗户，木头棱枝桠作响，由得马德里夜生活的琐细气息趁虚而入。

他在主卧室里把电话开到免提扔到床头几上，“这可没什么猛料，Alegria，没什么好消息吗？”

“抱歉”，她好像受到什么冒犯一样，“到底我们俩谁是编辑？”

“我来这里半年了”，他从椅子背上抽来一件干净的衬衫，四处翻着他的外套，“我在悉尼先驱申报的国家新闻版面工作了五年调到这里来，你总把我当成个新人。”

“因为你才来六个月，我这里的记者都是工作多年的，难道要他们去参加这种低水平的新闻发布会？”

他穿好衬衫拿起电话，“哦你承认这是低水平的？”

“比最低水平好多了的，这家伙是个王子。”

“丹麦的，谁知道丹麦王子的一丁点事儿啊，而且也做不了独家报道”，他摸遍了口袋还是没有钥匙，“我有多少薪酬？你不会打在工资里，所以多少啊，五十，或者一百欧？”

“我没法给新人好材料，你得自己找，坦白讲，你已经有了。”

还是没有找到外套，他晃荡到厨房，下巴还夹着电话，给他乱七八糟的金发扎了个小揪揪，外套正搭在餐桌上，“如果我像个随处都有的菜鸟做这种千篇一律的访谈上哪里去找好材料。”

“够了”，她打断他，“明天，早上七点一刻，Palacio正厅，好好采访去不然就滚回澳洲。”

 Chris扣上最后一颗纽扣深吸口气，就这样吧，他也无法忽略正在胸腔里激荡的愤怒情绪，像个傻瓜一样和他的编辑争吵可不是他的一贯作风，不过，这些天，他几乎就是个绝望的傻瓜，自从来到西班牙之后他还没有报道过什么像样的新闻，这样几个礼拜下来就足以让人抓狂，更不要提已经数月过去，而今他又把自己老板给弄火了，真是不该。

钥匙就在咖啡杯旁边，紧挨着他瘪瘪的钱包，他一把都塞进口袋里，拎过外套向门口走去，他牌友刚给他发了短信，“你来吗，Fabio？”

每次他们把Chris惹恼了想好好补偿他一番得时候就叫他“Fabio”，Chris边走边回复他，“马上去”，一面看了眼钟表，已经过了十一点，他兜里没钱叫计程车只好走路过去了。

他离开公寓，晃荡下台阶走上街道，却听见后面有个粗哑又含糊的声音叫道，“Hemsworth先生，请留步”。

Chris放缓脚步向身后看去，一面相当迷人的微笑起来，“啊，是Esperanzo先生，见到你真高兴”。

“你现在付我房租”，他七扭八歪的跑过来说道。

“好的，先生，我明天付”。

“不行就今天，Hemsworth”。

 “Esperanzo先生，我发誓，我之前跟你说过，我现在去领工资，明天付你房租”，他一面掏出电话，——根本没有响起，他却答道，“好的，好的伙计，我这就领钱去”。

“谁大半夜的付你钱啊？”

“哦敢不敢来打赌啊”。

“你们这是要去打劫啊！”

Chris放下电话说道，“我们保证不敢违法事情，就是报道些新闻，就这样，得走了，明天就给你钱”。

于是乎房东先生就以一种刺耳又尖锐的西班牙语大声抱怨起来，Chris赶紧跑上马路，一面还向被他吓了一跳的大众汽车敬个礼，而身后Esperanzo先生滔滔不绝的咒骂声越发义愤填膺，——这家伙不是全无道理，三个月来只收到谈好的价钱的一半的人是不用指望他有好心情的。

……

……

……

 这个市中心可谓兼收并蓄，几百年前的建筑和新兴的都参杂在一起，这里的气息虽是复古年久，却也振动着新时代的脉搏，不论新的旧的，都融汇在此，既不像美国那样旧的都被取缔，也不像些欧洲其他地方，那么冥顽不化，在这高耸入云的摩天高楼之下，所有的都生生不息，想到这Chris有点打起精神，他在家里的时候本来挺懒散的，可这跨国的人事调动使他……

忽然一个人影吸引了他的目光，他正要穿过一个小巷时停下脚步，那里绝对有个人正在脸朝下趴在人行道上，哼哼唧唧的都快掉到马路上了。

Chris扫了眼周围，本以为会看见什么人跑过来帮他们的朋友或是兄弟情人什么的，不过显然没人出现，看来只好由他去逞英雄了。

他想了想，他恐怕没什么钱去乐施好善，他的食物，衣服还有房租都得指望几个街区之外的扑克赌注，帮助他绝对是个蠢主意。

可他还是帮了。

他慢慢走上前去，伸长脖子看着这个人，高定的裤子，精致皮鞋，这个躺在人行道上的家伙肯定有钱，长得还挺白，不是西班牙本地人，Chris加快脚步，如果这人是个被抢劫的游客可就更糟糕了。

“嗨……”他蹲下身手放在这陌生人肩膀上，“你还活着吧？”

他呆愣愣地咯咯笑着，“好困……我病了。”

这几个字足以让Chris猜到原委了，他松了口气，“拉倒吧，哥们儿，你可看起来不像病了，你喝多了吧。”

Chris把他翻个身，这家伙简直烂醉如泥，眼睛紧闭着，脸颊上还沾染着路面上的泥土，看着他虚弱的样子还真是可怜兮兮的。

“你叫什么？”Chris问道，刻意大声一字一顿地。

这人不答继续睡。

“嘿，专心点，我把你送回家啊。”

Chris晃晃他肩膀，扶他坐起来想找出他证件，可是没有，这家伙还喉咙里发出困惑的呜咽咽的声音，可是被一个陌生人这么翻腾却一点没抗拒，Chris一只胳膊环住他腰部一使力站了起来，这家伙上半身被搭起来，脚步却还是虚浮的，Chris差点以为他们走不了几步远，不过他预料错了，他们都不用换姿势就成功地走到了马路旁。

Chris伸出闲着的那只手想叫计程车，有几个行人在一旁指指点点的好像这辈子就没喝过酒一样，至少公共场所不会落到这等地步，欧洲人都这样，浮动在高贵和虚伪的边缘。好像大家都是希腊、意大利、爱尔兰和苏格兰人似的。

这人一面说话头还晃来晃去的，“走……路……”

Chris笑了声，又扶着他站得高了些，“你这样没人指望你能走路，听你口音是英国人吗？”

 “妈妈……”

“你母亲是英国人？”

没有回答。

 几分钟后终于来辆出租车，车门是红白条纹相间隔的那一种，Chris扶着这个醉鬼靠着车，一手扶着他前胸稳住他，司机放下车窗Chris探头问道能不能把这可怜鬼送回家去，司机坚持得先收钱还要有小费。

Chris问了几句又赶紧在他滑下去之前抓住了他。

“你住哪？”Chris两只手都扶着他脸颊，“我正帮助送你回家呢。”

他的回答含混不清的，脑袋又来回东倒西歪，Chris扳过他头，终于看到这个几乎睡着的人有点意识。

“你住哪儿？”

这人微微睁开眼睛，一种很惊艳的蓝色，随后又闭上了，脑袋直撞上Chris前胸。

司机不耐烦地按着喇叭，叫着要么给钱有么走人，Chris有点犹豫，他宝贵的钱可不多，这么做的话他得回家时候就得身无分文了，不过他胳膊里还搂着个没意识的家伙呢，这么丢下他的话，可真是他道德史上一个不可磨灭的污点。

……

……

……

“小问题，今晚去不了了”。

“没关系，Fabio，我们下礼拜给你钱”。

Chris把手机扔回他摇摇晃晃的床头几上抹了把额头，他刚把这个这个醉倒家伙安放在厨房的椅子上，随后他就脑袋抵着桌面一动不动了，Chris回到卧室踢掉鞋子看着钱包里仅剩下的二十欧元。

尼玛。

Chris Hemsworth，总是喜欢赌博，扑克牌、足球什么的，有趣得是，他还蛮善于此道，而且他也无论如何不得不承认，他已经从年轻气盛的二十岁演变为而立之年了，明天只有两条路可走，要么有个猛料从天而降，要么就得求Alegria找工作，报道什么艺术窃贼、音乐会评论，名流轶事都无所谓，想想就好难过，自尊心被豁开好大一口子。

也许厨房那个家伙关于如何度过夜晚的法子是正确的，虽然醉的人事不省不是什么好选择，不过，Chris得先把他搬上床。

首先，这家伙得有个名字，直到他醒来告诉他真名字，叫他“租客”太粗鲁、“Fabio”也不文雅，他决定就叫他“Adam”好了，就先叫他“Adam”吧，虽然严格意义上讲他也不是Chris第一个带回家的人。

Chris走进厨房拍拍巴掌，“好了，起来吧”，他说道，“你睡床，我睡沙发”，Adam嘟囔几句作为回答，“好的，不用谢我”。

他们俩摇摇晃晃的走进卧室，Adam一头撞上门框却一声不吭，Chris带他避过衣橱，离目标越来越近了，他都不知道到底是谁绊了谁，总之他们最后一起向前倒去降落在床垫上。

“好吧，我来”，他抱怨了句，从他睡得死死的身体下面爬出来。

他本来想给他盖个毯子就道晚安的，可是他突然意识到，Adam这种身份地位的人应该是不会穿着他们七百刀的裤子睡觉的吧。

Chris帮他脱掉鞋子、袜子，腰带，裤子，而且毛衣的质感摸起来绝对是高端山羊绒。

他拿被子盖好他，刚要伸手去熄灭床头灯却听见：

“你、……推、推虾……”Adam含混不清地说，语调比耳语大不了多少。

Chris靠近些，“你说什么？”

“你，……你可以……退下了。”

他笑笑，“哇，谢谢你，先生。”

……

……

……

早上八点钟，Chris从沙发上滚下去跳进浴室洗了个速度最快的战斗澡，新闻发布会在早上七点十五分，显然他整个都错过了，他得赶紧冲刺去办公室不可，然后呢，假装刚从会议厅回来。

 好的，恐怕他就得假装刚从会议厅回来了，就是个泛泛的发布会嘛，大致事宜不难猜，然后再从网站那里翻腾来点细节，关于王子喜欢造访西班牙呀，喜欢这里的人民啊，希望邦国继续友好建交什么的。

他嘴里还插着牙刷，头上裹着毛巾，在他刚刚睡过那堆衣服里挑挑拣拣，走进卧室想去叫Adam起来，遗憾的是到现在他不知道他真名是什么，如果换做Chris是喝醉之后被捡回家的那个，肯定能走路之后就得夺门而出，恐怕他下班回来Adam也得走了吧。

Chris，头好痛的Chris，一路冲向办公室，他发现天空新闻台那层都乱哄哄的，实习生们走来走去，键盘噼里啪啦地敲着，走进Alegria办公室的时候他放缓脚步，平稳呼吸~放松肩膀~~擦掉脑门上的汗，再走进她门口。

“早上好啊Chris”，她打招呼的方式让你都搞不懂她是不是在讽刺，她腿正翘在桌上，Ipad在膝盖上，她今天的裙子对于她这个年龄段可是有点短，高跟鞋也太高，可她依旧穿的很好看。

Chris瞥她一眼，试着整理脑子里那番话，“早上好，我正想来汇报关于会议的简要”。

“哦？”

“就像我们预期的那样，王子觉得马德里很美，他想要进一步加强合作，可是看起来态度没有那么好，毕竟是早上七点钟嘛。”

“谁不是呢？”

“好的，我现在去我办公桌了，有什么事情尽管叫我”。

一只脚已经迈出门外。

“Chris”。

他看着她，看着她严肃的样子眼睛有点疼，“什么事？”

“王子生病了，他一整天的日程都取消了。”

屋子里安静得好像只能听见心跳梆梆梆，所有的尴尬都堵塞在他喉咙里想要咳嗽，他脑子里正飞快地想着对策。

“我觉得我该道歉”，他张口说道，希望自己够诚恳真挚。

Alegria却根本不给他继续下去的机会，她站起身来走向他，“你是不是在说”，她越走越近，“你错过了发布会，而且也不知道被取消了，然后到我这儿来胡说八道。”

他有点不知所措了，“恐怕是的”。

“我昨晚跟你说什么来着，这是你最后的机会了，我难道表述得不够清楚吗？”，她拿过Ipad在他面前挥舞起来，“就是这么个简单发布会，Chris！不是每天你都能接触到王室的，这些日子看看得你写的都是些什么鬼，难道这么个采访你也做不好”。她看着他呆愣愣的脸色，“听见我说话没有！”

他没有。

Ipad上显示的是关于王子的一篇简讯，关于他生病，取消行程等等，左面是张图片，Tom Hiddleston，丹麦王子。

和昨天喝得东倒西歪瘫在Chris公寓里的是一个人。

Chris拿过Ipad，“这就是他吗!？”

“哦棒呆，你还真是毫无准备啊”，她摇摇头走向桌子，“收拾你东西，Chris，这里没你事了。”

“等下，听我说，我把这家伙，他躺大街上，我把他……”他现在心里一坨乱麻，震惊之下不知道说啥语无伦次的。

“我说了你卷铺盖去”。

“不！”他的激动把他俩都吓一跳，他递回Ipad给她另一只手指着图片，“我知道他在哪儿，我可以弄到独家访谈。”

她把Ipad放回桌上，下巴绷紧，Chris看着她脸上那纠结的表情，她到底是个尽职的老板，还是个心急的编辑，他俩都知道答案，不管她心里是多么想解雇他，

Alegria定定神，“你在跟我开玩笑？”

“我拿我工作打赌。”

“你就是拿你工作打赌呢，哪种独家专访？”

“如果我能给你所有的，官方的，私人的，全是好东西，值不值？”

“他可是名不见经传……”

“那是因为没遇到我，值不值啊？”

她只好压下本要说出的话，“一万。”

“成交”，他伸出坚决的手掌。

她只是微微握了下，“这最好是真的，Chris。”

可他已经快走远了，“太真了，亲爱的”，声音洪亮得整个楼层都听得见，“太尼玛真了。”

……

……

……


	3. 早安

埃及棉的质地没有这么粗糙，枕头也不大对劲，硬梆梆的，Tom翻个身躺在床正中央，抻了个懒腰。

等下……

他摸了把枕头，脑海里光亮暗影绞作一团，冰块、走廊、酒店，随着记忆慢慢回归，他记得自己出去了没有回来，等下，他又仔细回想了遍都发生了什么，然后呢，他看着眼前的绽露裂纹的墙壁，这可不是丽兹酒店啊。

有人，他记得有个金发男人，然后……把他带来，然后……，哦，真不该吃安眠药的。

回想起这些尴尬的事情，Tom捂上眼睛，他记得自己在街上磕磕绊绊的走，想求助却觉得说不出话，然后昏沉沉的倒下去，这一切细节都让他觉得自己荒谬可笑极了，如果他要是被认出来，那些媒体非得大肆炒作不可，不管他以往的什么好名声恐怕都要付诸东流了。

等等……

丹麦王子可是自从昨晚就失踪的了。

Tom掀开被子，刚走两步到门边，发觉冷飕飕的，低下头一看，真是奇怪，怎么不记得是什么时候脱得衣服了？他扫了眼房间，衣服正挂在椅子背上，紧挨着不知道是谁的衬衫，这一切真是既无礼却也考虑周到，真是有趣极了，他一面想着一面穿上了衣服。

这件公寓看起来可不像自己之前曾踏足于此的，没什么家具，颜色斑斑驳驳的褪色，这三间卧室弄得整个屋子好逼仄，相对于这间公寓，整个丹麦可都是他的游乐场了，这周遭一切都让他如坐针毡。学校教育展示给他过贫穷的场景、或是那些无家可归的路人，慈善机构带给他利他主义的错觉，而现在，他才算是从自己高高在上的位置跌落，首次目睹这芸芸众生的真相。

屋里没人，真是古怪，Tom看见沙发上有个笔记本电脑，如果要不是现在急切想知道自己的失踪造成了什么后果，他是不会打开的，他一面上网一面挑起眉毛，都是丹麦王子取消日程的通告，辞令什么的都是些政治手段，公众怎么会相信有个王子会混杂在平民中呢，又不是童话故事，只有说他疾病突发才算挽回所有涉及当事人们的颜面，不然说别的都得引起诱拐什么的揣测不可。

Tom稍微松口气，合上电脑走向厨房，挨着冰箱有一碗苹果和几个梨子，他一样拿了一个，想着回去了就还上。

浴室情形也是糟心，和皇室规格比起来，这里简直不堪直视，Tom觉得自己就好像在口棺材里洗澡似的。

占用了下这间公寓让Tom有点心怀歉疚，他想着一定要好好补偿，毕竟自己又没经过主人允许，他在这呆了多久？他占有……网络、水果、浴室，尽管时间短暂，他并不希望在屋主回来的时候发现自己占据了他的地盘。

收拾好后，他坐在客厅，想着不能不道谢、不问问主人的名字就不告而别，礼仪规范教会他什么是正确的错误的、教会他更好的举止而不是全凭性子，如果要能随心所欲的话，他肯定写下自己联系方式就快快溜掉。

前门打开的时候他正背身站着，转过身来，看见面对面站着个金发汉子。

“哦，真抱歉”，Tom说，“我是不是该走了”。

这人关上门，笑道，“哦，你是个英国人，昨天看见你的时候没说清楚”。

Tom把手插进裤兜里，可是没想到谈话竟然如此开头，“我母亲是英国人，你是澳洲人吗？”

“悉尼的，哦，真抱歉，我该在你醒过来的时候留在这的”。

“不……你真是帮了我大忙”。

“醒来发现自己在陌生人房间里肯定很奇怪吧？”

“都是我不好……”

“我就是个没法送你回家的正义的蠢货”。

“你绝对是个好人”。

随后俩人沉默了会儿，Tom暗想自己没说错话。

“我叫Chris”。

“Tom”。

他们握握手。

“谢谢你昨晚的帮助，我有些搞不清状况”,Tom想着装装傻倒是可以省去细节，希望Chris能帮他回忆下大概经历。

“恩恩这种情况很正常”，Chris答道，“而且事实上我还挺佩服你的，大多数你这种情况的第二天早上也恢复不过来呢”。

呃。

好吧这话说的可真安慰人，“那昨晚你是怎么发现我的呢？”

“你动也不动的躺在大街上，也没带身份证件，我只好把你带回我家来”。

“就算我有钱包也帮不上什么忙，不幸的是我是个游客”。

 Chris灵光一现，抱着胳膊说道，“那什么风把你吹来了马德里？”

“生意”，Tom清清嗓子答道，“我偷跑了出来，如果我醉得还不够明显的话”。

“你懈怠工作这点还真像个澳洲人啊，我这可是褒义哦”，Chris说着拿着钥匙指指门口，“如果你要走的话，不如我来带你看看乡土风情？有个导游来观光马德里就好得多”。

 不管于谁而言这个提议都太唐突了，Chris只好一厢情愿地让他的建议诚恳点而不是那么直白。

“谢谢你，不过我得回去了，实际上我已经缺席够久了”。

“你确定吗，我就喜欢鼓励自己的不良行为”。

Tom礼貌地点点头，“谢谢你的提议，你有名片吗？我好补偿你一下，我得道歉下刚刚自作主张擅用了你的食物和浴室”。

“别客气”，Chris说道，“我二十来岁的时候可经常发生你这种情况”。

“不我执意坚持，你的热情值得感谢”。

Chris耸耸肩一副既然你要求了的样子，就抓过咖啡桌旁的日历，草草在边角处划拉几下就撕下来递给Tom，他接过来放进口袋又迟疑了下。

“你还有什么别的需要吗？”Chris问道。

Tom歪歪头，“你一向都会读心术吗？”

“我就是很幸运的猜中啦”。

“如果不是太过分的话——”

“你需要什么？”Chris温和地重复道。

Tom看向别处有点不好意思，“你有多余的钱吗？”

他们正身处Chris家徒四壁的小破屋里而今却是王子在请求钱物，Chris试着不去说俏皮话，况且这话从他嘴里说出来是那么艰难，他的骄傲哪怕是在一角硬币前如今都得皱成一团。

Chris拍拍他的后背掏出钱包，“我最近没空去银行，20欧够吗？”

“是的谢谢你，足够了，我会尽快还给你的，——是我说了什么好笑的话吗？”

“没有没有”，Chris忙着压下嘴角的笑意，把钱递给Tom，“你可得好好学学如何求助啊哥们儿”。

Tom试着不去理会他语调里的真挚。

一起走出去后Tom好奇地看着Chris也跟在身后锁上了门。

“去看个朋友”，Chris说。

“今天恰巧赶上你休息吗？”Tom想了想说道。

“你还真说中了”。

“那我先走了，给你添了麻烦真是抱歉”，Tom又再次和Chris握握手，“谢谢你，真心感谢你，没有你还不知道会发生什么”。

“保重Tom”。Chris一面说着一面走下了楼梯。

……

……

……

 这城市上午的步行街提供的服务目不暇接，街边的摊贩贩卖的东西从传统小食到流转国际的汉堡寿司三明治应有尽有，小孩子们挤挤擦擦涌入校门，上班族的男男女女也是驾轻就熟来来往往，人们热爱生活，又谦和懂礼。

Tom也穿行其中，看着周围的人们和建筑就像个痴迷的好奇宝宝，他最开始是打算找回那条愧疚小路径直回酒店去，安抚Britta，道歉、再一切回归从前，可是在这别具风情的日常气氛中浸染了一刻钟后，原先的计划就破碎成了渣渣。

他这辈子是第一次自己逛来逛去的，无拘无束只是由着自己兴之所至，整个马德里似乎都在脚下。这次小冒险就像去找制冰机那样，都是在忙里偷闲。

在主干道的角落里，有个理发店坐落在精品店之间，悬挂的招牌是鲜红色的，透过窗户看得出里面是很迷人的蓝色，有个和蔼的老太太站在门口台阶上一面扫地一面哼着歌，跟每个过路的人打着招呼，大部分路人也都挥手回礼，当她看见Tom的时候眼前一亮，不是认出他来，而是有种突如其来的喜爱，他微微一笑，被她拽住了胳膊。

她响亮的嗓门吐出一串西班牙语，相当流畅麻利，Tom摆摆手说不会西语，他的坦白更是让女士很开心。

“那么是英国来的？”她刻意每个音节都放清晰了问道。

他简短地答，“是的，英格兰”。

她指指他喉咙，“声音真美”。

“谢谢”，Tom答，听着她的热忱有点不知所措。

她欣赏似的摸了把他下巴，“脸也很美”，Tom之前从来没有脸红过的今天算是破例了，踮起脚让她摸到脑袋顶，她皱皱鼻子，“就是头发不大对，剪剪头发吧”。

Tom笑了声，从他头发上拿下她手，双手握起来，“你是在和我的欧元调情吗，亲爱的？”(◡ᴗ◡✿)

她示意他靠近点，手放在他耳旁摸摸，——“你我免费剪”。

她咯咯的笑声好像在说提供免费服务似乎是自己做过最匪夷所思的事儿了，Tom仍旧握着她手跟着走了进去。

店里还有两个顾客，他俩看着店主把Tom安放在那个古董座椅上，拿过张格子坯布系在他脖颈后，她一声都不问该如何剪，Tom也没说有啥要求，那些总挡住视线的小卷毛确实该拜拜了，而且也觉得没什么可提要求的，真是奇迹才第一次见面就能有这种完全的信任。

她站好准备开工了，看着镜中她问道，“叫什么名字，帅哥？”

“Tom”，他答，“你呢，亲爱的？”

“Marlena”，理发师答。

她念起名字的那种感觉，好像对每个字母音节都充满了崇敬，Tom不禁大大的咧嘴一笑。

剪头发相对其他技艺而言可算得上是件了不起的手艺，当她完工的时候，他头发很自然的立起来。大约有两英寸长，头顶长一些估摸有三寸。

Marlena把他脸转过来，欣赏着自己的杰作，“好多了，啧，现在可有男人味多了”。（“Much better. Yes. Now you are a man.”）(¯﹃¯)

 坯布收拾好后，Tom试着把钱给她，“请接收我的谢意”。

“不用”，她摆摆手，“这么迷人的小伙子”。

“不过你可是比我漂亮迷人多了”，他真诚地说道，“不是吗？”

她把一拨灰色的头发拨到耳后，说道，“那我收一半吧“。

他们分好钱后亲热的道别，出门的时候Tom的决心坚定下来，拿定最后的主意，——他有一天时间可以做任何事，任何想做的事、所有事，仅此一次。

他买了个能找到的最便宜的三明治，就是个夹肉面包，找到个风景不错的地方就坐下吃起来，普拉多博物馆就在不远处，那座建筑镶着金边的气势非凡，人们都等在广场的凉伞下面等候入场，博物馆的外墙也雕刻着独具特色的数个雕像，Tom边吃边看，欣赏着那些细节默默地和丹麦的皇宫阿玛琳堡作着比较。

随后，Chris，于熙攘人群中，出现在了他面前。

……

……

……


End file.
